pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Fusions
Warning: First pasta. Super tacky. Was written in around an hour. -???- You hear a distant laugh echo. "Hehehee!" You awaken on a cold steel floor, and your eyes meet with a creature that seems to be a mixture of Pikachu and Servine. "Ah. Hello there. New here, are you?" You nod, and they help you up. "If so, I'd like to tell you what's happening here, as much as I regret everything and anything that has taken place in this building." They frowned, and their eyes darted to their feet, quickly returning to you. "If you're questioning who I am, I don't exactly have a name, so just call me 'Fusion 1'." They chuckled. "May sound odd, but it's the only thing I've ever been called." They pause. "Ok, now that we're done with my introduction, I'd like to resume explaining what is happening here." "You are 'Fusion 1693', and you have been created by this factory, the reason for this is because the founders of this Arceus-forsaken building went into the research of Pokémon genetics, and after many months, maybe even years, of hard work, they discovered how to fuse Pokémon." The other fusion stopped speaking as if they had said too much. "Nevermind the history of this place, we need to get going, there's only so much time we have for introductions and explaination." They shooed you along a cold metal path as you held a scared expression on your face. "Now, don't fret, if you are able to follow my instruction, you should be fine." The fusion gave you a warm look, slightly reassuring you. "Now, you will have to undergo a series of questions, which may have to be scheduled for later, as your voice has probably not developed yet." You cocked your head and looked at them as if they'd grown another head. "Yes, your voice probably hasn't developed yet, either that or you may have a defect, sometimes they don't check the Pokémon that are sent here." They beckoned for you to follow them down the hall you were standing in. "Come on, let's go. You must be hungry after me 'lecturing' you." They chuckled at their joke and proceeded down the hall. You enter a room that contains a table with chairs surrounding it. "I do believe the berries are in the-" 'Thnk!' "..." They glanced at you worriedly. "We have to go. Now." They said now in such a serious manner that your heartbeat quickened. You tried to speak, and had succeeded in doing so. "Are we in danger?" you ask worriedly. "..." "Yes." They grabbed your hand and dashed down a hallway that lead into a fairly large room that contained a bed, desk, and some other things you would normally see in a room. Fusion 1 had locked the door and propped up a chair onto the door. "Alright, what's going on here?!" you burst out. They look at you and flinch back, seemingly scared of your actions. The fusion ran a clawed hand along one of their ears, well, tried to, and sighed. "L-look, there's something about this factory, you may have noticed I was reluctant to talk about... I-it, but it seems crucial at this point if... Anything happens." They stuttered and shivered as they spoke, which caused you to pity them, but if you tried to comfort them, it would just scare them more. "A-alright, so, as I mentioned, there's something about this place I feel is important to tell you." They spoke to you, and you noticed them getting more confident. "The secret about this place is a bit darker than I play it off as. You ready?" They looked at you reluctantly, and you nodded. "So, the Pokémon who have defects are taken away and dissassembled. In other words, taken apart. You do remember me worrying about your voice, no?" You nod to them yet again with a subtle horrified look on your face, but you never dared to question it. "That's all I can say on the matte-" 'Thnk!' 'Clnk!' The vent was opened. "Hehehee!" Category:In-world Category:Fusion Category:First pokepasta Category:Pokemon